


АРГО

by Anonymous



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Gen, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	АРГО

Здравствуй, друг мой Арго! Тобою путь мой  
Начался, тобою кончится он. Дай, я  
Прилягу здесь, в тени твоей. И вспомним  
Дни славы былой, приключений и битв.  
Устал я. Покоя мне нету. Я все потерял.  
Лишь ты мне остался, мой верный Арго.  
Такой же немощный и старый, как я.  
Как жарко... Тень твоя - спасенье. Я  
Подремлю. Даруй мне сны о славном  
Прошлом, наполненные веселым шумом  
Пирующих друзей, любовным шепотом  
Красавиц и лепотом детей... Укрой меня  
В себе, мой верный друг. Навечно.


End file.
